Cotidiano nada normal de Bella Swan
by Nayara Picelli
Summary: Bella é agora uma mulher de 27 anos, mãe, forte e mulher de negócios. Mas, nem sempre foi assim. Nessa história Bella contará uma história que iniciou-se a 9 anos atrás, quando conheceu em um baile de carnaval, o amor da sua vida, Edward Cullen. Preparados para muitas emoções com nosso casal tão amado?
1. Sinopse

**Acreditamos no decorrer da vida que nada nunca acontecerá com a gente, certo? ERRADO!**

Eu, Isabela Marie Swan nunca imaginei em meus 27 anos de vida que, hoje, estaria do jeito que estou, que viveria o que vivi, que encontraria ele no meio do caminho, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, o homem que virou meu mundo, que me fez tornar o que sou hoje, uma mulher forte, mãe e mulher de negócios, mas, antes disso, tantas coisas aconteceram, eu cresci, chorei, mudei e reinventei muitos pontos da minha vida.

Você, acredita que em um carnaval poderia mudar sua vida inteira? Então, nem eu, mas, aconteceu, bem-vindo a você ao "Cotidiano nada normal de Bella Swan", preparados para isso? Porque eu, estou mais que preparada pra você!

Olá gente, tudo bem? Sou bem nova por aqui, mas, queria compartilhar uma história com vocês, preparados?

Esperem que gostem, muito!

Att,

NS


	2. Sobre nossa própria história

**Capítulo 1 – Sobre nossa própria história**

Difícil falar sobre nós mesmos, certo? Antes de falar sobre minha vida hoje, iniciarei contando sobre como eu era, o que aconteceu. Porque sem isso, vocês não entenderiam como chegamos até aqui hoje.

Tudo começou a 27 anos atrás no dia 13 de setembro, quando eu, nasci na cidade de São Paulo alegrando meus pais, Charlie e Rennee. Mas, nem tudo foram flores, minha família não era rica, e eu, tinha um irmão também, Emmett, o qual me ensinou tanto. Enfim, apesar de toda dificuldade, crescemos felizes, e com o tempo, as coisas melhoraram e posso dizer que até os meus 20 anos, vivi relativamente bem. Porém, nossa história, hoje, iniciará no carnaval dos meus 20 anos, feliz, querendo beber, conhecer gente, foi assim que eu sai de casa no dia. Mal sabia eu, que daquele dia em diante as coisas mudariam, E MUITO! Mas, vamos iniciar desse ponto, ok? Quem sabe, em uma outra hora, possa contar minhas aventuras infantis com Emmett.

#INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK#

Olá, resolvi iniciar essa história.

Preparados? Pra quem não entendeu, nossa amada Bella contará a sua história de amor em flashback, provavelmente, a história inteira passará nele, até chegarmos no hoje dela.

Att,

Nayara Picelli.


	3. Carnaval do Amor

**Capítulo 2 – Carnaval do Amor**

#INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK#

 **Bella**

\- Bella, vamos logo. Desse jeito o bloco sairá e estaremos aqui ainda, não quero perder nenhum momento. – Enquanto eu ouvia minha melhor amiga e cunhada gritar, Rosalie, do andar de baixo terminava de arrumar minha fantasia.

Rosalie era a melhor pessoa do mundo, 4 anos mais velha que eu, porém, uma das pessoas que mais me entedia na vida e, que me apoiou quando desiste de fazer Medicina para fazer Administração, no fundo, eu só queria trabalhar com empresas e números, e não Medicina, como meu irmão já tinha cursado e trabalhava na área.

\- Já to descendo. – Gritei, ao mesmo tempo que guardava meu celular, RG e dinheiro em um bolso falso na frente da fantasia já descendo as escadas.

\- Nossa, nossa, pequeno "tsu", desse jeito, vai matar todos os caras do bloco. – eu irmão já gritava antes de eu mal chegar no fim da escada. Ele, com seus 27 anos impressionava a todos com sua beleza, como ele mesmo dizia, ele era, o "Dr Dream" de seu hospital, homens né?

\- Ah meu amor, eu não tenho namorada, e esse carnaval merecia um "tchan". Por isso, aqui estou, quase a própria Ariel em pessoa. – Dizia tirando barato dele.

\- Ah cunhada, só você mesmo, agora vamos, porque eu quero logo uma cerveja e mostrar esse lindo visual que passei horas montando. – Ela falava já rindo com sua fantasia de enfermeira combinando tanto com seu emprego, tanto com a fantasia "estranha" de médico do meu irmão.

Rosalie e Emmett era um dos casais mais maravilhosos que eu conhecia, eles se conheceram enquanto ele fazia residência e ela começava seu estágio, logo, foi amor a primeira vista. Devido a profissão, eles nem pensavam em construir família e logo, viviam na farra comigo e eu? Claramente não reclamava, só não curtia muito ser "a vela", mas, sempre arrumava alguém, nem que fosse só pra dançar e rir a noite inteira. Enquanto riamos, fomos indo pegar o uber e seguir para o local do bloco.

Assim, que chegamos estava bem cheio, porém, conseguimos descer e entrar no meio da farra. Já cantando as músicas, rindo e pegando uma cerveja para acompanhar a descida. Não sei se passaram minutos ou horas, mas enquanto acompanhávamos o movimento, sem querer, acabei por tropeçar em um homem que estava abaixado pegando algo ao chão. Logo, antes mesmo de cair, já sentia o impacto do chão, porém, senti, antes mesmo da porrada do chão, alguém me segurar, um corpo másculo e forte. Ao sair desse transe, me dei conta que o culpado pela queda, foi o mesmo que acabará de me salvar.

\- Muito obrigada moço, como sempre, fui a desastrada e quase cai encima de você – Já dizia me equilibrando em meus próprios pés.

\- Que isso, eu que meio que – ele coçava a cabeça nervoso já – parei na sua frente. Foi mal mesmo. – Ele dizia com uma cara mais bonita. Um minuto, para enaltecer esse homem que estava agora na minha frente, alto, magro porém com músculos no lugar certo, um sorriso lindo e olhos, de um verde profundo, no qual, eu já estava perdida.

\- Foi nada, você atrapalhou, porém me salvou no chão, logo, estamos quites. – Eu já dizia rindo, boba com aquele sorriso dele.

\- Tem certeza que estamos quites? – Ele dizia meio rindo, meio com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-Sim – confirmando – quase me derrubou, mas, acabou por me salvar – Dizia respondendo ao seu sorriso.

\- Acho que não estamos ainda não, falta algo. – Ele dizia pensativo, como se nós ali, fossemos um problema de matemática.

\- É, o que? – Já perguntava rindo.

\- Isso.

Nesse momento, acho que até o som do bloco parou, ele me puxou e me beijou, ali, naquela rua, com muitas pessoas passando em nossa volta, e foi, o melhor beijo da minha vida, mal eu sabia, o quão encrencada eu estaria depois daquilo.

Por hoje é isso, se tiver alguém ai, o que estão achando?

Att,

Nayara Picelli


	4. Rotina que Segue

_Nesse momento, acho que até o som do bloco parou, ele me puxou e me beijou, ali, naquela rua, com muitas pessoas passando em nossa volta, e foi, o melhor beijo da minha vida, mal eu sabia, o quão encrencada eu estaria depois daquilo_.

Acho que durante aqueles segundos, minutos ou horas, meu tempo, realmente parou. Assim que seus lábios tocaram os meus e sua língua se enrolou na minha, eu realmente não sabia nem onde eu estava. Ficamos ali, até eu ouvir Rose gritar me procurando, longe, longe.

\- BEEEEELLA, cadê você? BEEEELLA? – Disse ela gritando no meio da multidão sem se preocupar com os demais a sua volta. Parei de beijar esse meu novo "conhecido" para tentar caçar essa mulher que não pararia de gritar até encontrar a peça rara aqui.

\- Bonito, realmente eu vou ter que ir atrás daquela mulher, obrigada por esse momento. Foi ótimo! – Disse me soltando dele.

\- Calma ai moça, e vai sair assim? Acha que eu não vou querer esse beijo novamente? – Ele dizia segurando minha cintura ainda.

\- Vamos fazer assim, pega seu celular, anota meu número, quem sabe a gente não marca algo? – Depois disso, nos despedindo e sai correndo atrás de Rose.

Depois de quase uns 30 minutos, achei ela, louca, encima do meu irmão. Assim, que me viu, ela já veio desesperada, perguntando como eu estava e tudo mais. Contei o que aconteceu e chegamos a ficar inconformada de não ter perguntado o nome do bonito, fazer o que né? Tinha coisas melhores pra fazer. Resolvemos, depois de tudo, voltar pra casa, pois, dia seguinte as coisas já voltaria ao normal, pelo menos até meio dia estamos livres né? Amo, quarta-feira de cinzas.

Com isso, fomos, assim, que entramos no uber e Emmett passou meu celular, assim que peguei, vi diversas mensagens e tal, mas nada daquele moço, será que ele não mandaria nenhuma mensagem?

Duas semanas depois, nada do bonito aparecer, logo, segui em frente. Começando em um estágio maravilhoso e seguindo na faculdade, essa a que eu amo, porém, odiando uma aula de Legislação Trabalhista que estava agora.

\- Nossa Alice, que aula mais porre! – Disse pra minha "nova" colega. Alice, com seus 20 anos acabará de chegar na faculdade transferida de outra cidade, logo nos demos bem e ficávamos nos divertindo e falando da vida nas aulas chatas que tínhamos.

\- Nem fala, pelo menos o professor é bonitinho né, podia ter um filho né? – Ela já dizia rindo.

\- Quem sabe? – Respondia enquanto fazia algumas notas da aula já.

\- Enfim, preciso te contar uma coisa muito séria agora! – Ela dizia fazendo uma cara de como se fosse me contar os Ganhadores do Oscar.

\- Eita, bomba ou coisa boa? – Já dizia esperando aquelas tragédias.

\- Amiga, relaxa. SÓ, que daqui duas semanas será o MEU ANIVERSÁRIO. – Ela dizia um pouco mais alto chamando atenção de algumas pessoas em nossa volta.

\- Nossa Ali, nem sabia. Faremos o que de bom? – Apesar dos poucos dias que estávamos juntas, sabe quando você sente ligação com alguém? Então, ela é assim comigo.

\- Então, como eu me mudei pra cá com meu irmão, mas meus virão e tal, queria fazer uma social lá em casa e tal, o que acha? – Ela dizia com uma cara de que esperava que eu fosse mesmo. Como se eu não fosse né?

\- Claro amiga, me passe o dia, a hora, o endereço e o que eu preciso levar. Que irei linda e maravilhosa! – Comentei rindo.

\- Relaxa, vou confirmar tudo certinho! Semana que vem, te passo tudo. – Nisso, o sinal tocou e saímos da sala. Assim que descemos a escada, um ser trombou em mim, o que, me fez pisar em falso e cair no chão, com o pé torcido.

\- DROGA! Era o que faltava no dia, um pé torcido! – Reclamei já sentido a dor.

\- Calma Bella. – Ela dizia tentando me acalmar já. Respirei fundo e pensei, sabia que hoje, era o plantão do meu irmão no hospital, o jeito mais fácil seria ir por esse caminho.

\- Alice, vamos fazer assim. Você tá de carro né? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Me leva no hospital Regional Denali que, meu irmão tá de plantão e consegue me ajudar rapidinho. – Sorri pra ela, rezando pra que fosse apenas uma torção.

Saímos dali e seguimos para o hospital, chegando lá. Perguntamos do meu amado irmão e já me mandaram pra sala dele. Bati na porta e já ouvia a voz grossa dele me pedindo pra entrar.

\- Olá Raio de Sol, adivinha que precisa dos seus superpoderes? – Entrei mancando tentando fazer graça antes da bronca.

\- Olá princesa, de novo? Acho que no fundo, virei médico pra te ajudar né? – Ele confirmava rindo.

\- A vida. Mas vamos lá. Torci o pé e minha querida amiga, Alice. – Apontei para ela que estava do meu lado. – Me trouxe aqui. Com isso – Disse apontando para ambos – Alice, Emmett, Emmet, Alice.

\- Alice, prazer. Parece que eu já te conheço de algum lugar, já veio aqui? – Ele dizia desconfiado de Alice.

\- Ah não, talvez tenha visto meu sobrinho, Anthony, com o pai aqui, ele é minha cara mesmo. – Ela disse toda orgulhosa.

\- AH É ISSO MESMO. Você é tia daquele carinha né? Veio aqui outro dia, um amor. Então, você é irmã de Edward?

\- Sim, meu irmão está trabalhando aqui a pouco mais de um mês, veio antes, por agora que trouxe nosso pequeno – Eles conversaram enquanto eu ficava ali, PERDIDA.

\- Gente, podem me ajudar a situar?

\- Ah princesa, ela é irmã daquele novo colega daqui, comentei dele outro dia. Mas enfim, depois marcamos de conhecer ele, agora, vamos olhar esse pé ai?

Por hoje é isso, se tiver alguém ai, o que estão achando?

Att,

Nayara Picelli


End file.
